I Had to come back
by HarokiTellsTales
Summary: An OC-Sirius One shot story. Taking place a year after school ended. Chap. 1 -OC's Profile, chap. 2 - Oneshot.
1. Rin's Profile

Haroki: Rins Profile is this chapter, the oneshot is next, I really dont care if you read the profile or not.

* * *

What you should know first:

I just love this little oneshot. Rin is a different-ish charactor.

Strictly profiles--

Name: Rin O'Riley

Nick Name: Rinny, Rin-kins, Snowy

Age: Same as Sirius, but a couple months younger

Blood: Muggle-born

Looks like: Light red hair that comes to the middle of her upper arms and blue eyes. Shes average size, not slim slim, but nice looking. She has a few freckles on her cheeks/nose area and has a slightly paler skintone then most people.

Personality: She's usually very mellow, except for when Sirius tries pick up lines on her. She loves to laugh and laughs alot. She never disaproves of the boys pranks, and often wants to join in on them.

Likes-

Food: Apples

Color: Blue and grey

Animal: Snow leopards

General: Taking pictures, Reading, listening to pranks the boys pull and laughing.

Dislikes-

Food: sour foods and spicy foods

Color: Pink and yellow

Animal: Spiders

General: Cold places, loud noises, deep water, boats, and Sirius

Grades: Generally makes decent grades since she grew up near Remus and he makes her study, bt she doesnt do extremely well in any one class(like Lily Evans with Potions, or James Potter with Charms)

Hobbies: Taking pictures, drawing some with Jessie's help, reading, and hanging out(watching them pull pranks) with the boys.

Past:

WHen she showed a talent for magic her fathe shunned her. He told her to never use magic. Her mother was said to be insane and put in an insane asylum for a year when Rin was 8, which was soon after her brother, Conner, was killed from a prank with his best friend. Once her mom was out she moved into a home that she'd lived in when she was younger that he family had used as a vacation type home. Rin was forced to live with her dad. She'd been friends with Remus Lupin since she was 6 and he helped her control her magic. At eleven she got her letter to Hogwarts and left with Remus without her father's knowledge.

Hometown: Dublin, Ireland

Family: Her father, mother and brother(deceased)


	2. Oneshot

Haroki: OKay heres a oneshot of Harry Potter, Sirius time. Its a bit confusing, but think of it as ..... A side story. Like... a story that isnt really harry potter? Umm I dont know... just dont leave comments saying "James and tem never did that!" I know that!! In my little oneshot it takes place a year after they dont go to school any more, its starring my OC Rin and Sirius. Jessie and John are not from the series, they are OC's my sister made, it might help to mention that Jessie is Remus' girlfriend.  
Kiba: On with the non-Naruto story.  
Haroki: By the by I dont oown Harry Potter, it all belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling.

* * *

Rin paced in the living room of the house her friends and self owned. She'd been pacing for an hour now. Back. Forth. Back. Forth. East Wall. West Wall. East Wall. West Wall. She let out a pained, anxious sigh as she fell into the love seat. The red-head had been waiting for Sirius to come back. He was on some mission that Dumbledor had asked him, Remus and James to complete. Why Dumbledore had sent 3 just out of school nineteen yearold boys, they didnt know, but it was in a dark place that you only went to if you were looking to find a Death Wish, and she was worried sick.  
"Rin, are you still pacing? Rin, its three thirty in the morning, get some rest" It was Lily, she was always telling them the motherly thing to do. But no doubt she'd just said the same thing to Jessie, who was probably pacing in the girl's room, which was charmed to look like the grils dorm, as was the boys.  
"No Lils, Im waiting for them" Rin stood up to look at Lily, but was taken over by a yawn. She cursed mentally for yawning at exactly the wrong moment.  
"Rin, now. Please?" Lily pleaded slightly. Rin sighed, giving in to the the tired torture, and Lily's pleading that would no doubt soon turn into commanding, and walked up to the boys 'dorm'.  
"Im staying in here" Rin pointed at the boys dorm once she reached the top of the stair case. Liy walked over to her and gave her a quick hug. She walked into the quiet room of five hogwarts looking beds and noticed John and Peter. She walked to John's bed and stared at his peacefull sleeping body. A small smile crossed her face as he murmured and turned in his sleep. She covered him back up with the sheets he'd kicked to the ground, but when she brushed hair out of his face, he grabbed her hand.  
"Rin?" He whispered, she smile down at him soothingly, contently. He was like a little brother to the red head, after all her big brother was her hero as a child and John was her brother's best friend's younger brother.  
"Yes, John. Sorry. You looked cold, so I was just covering you up" She replied, her voice didnt really have any tone to it. He stretched.  
"Thanks, Rinny" He yawned, she smiled before walking over to Sirius's bed.  
"Night" He whispered. He knew how much she was worrying over Sirius, tears prickled at Rin's eyes as she thought of her boyfriend. She loved being able to think of him that way, she'd always liked him and sure she couldve gone out with him starting in first year, but she didnt want to. She went with him to a dance in fifth year, but that was all till she said yes at the very end of seventh, and now they were soon to be celebrating a two year anniversery.  
"Hey Snow, Im going to sleep in here" Jessie murmured as she crawled into her 'mates' bed. Rin gave an unknown nod and hugged the sheet closer to herself as she remember that her 'brother' like figure, Remus, was gone to, along with a best friend, James. A thinge of guilt hit her, How could she have been so selfish? Being so upset when Lily only was worrying about her and Jessie when her boyfriend was out there too. Rin cringed, and thought again of Sirius, telling herself that he was going to be okay. She wanted him back to safety now, but within no time, sleep took over. It was no surprise, she hadnt slept for days.  
_"Rin, love, Ill be back soon" He whispered brushing her hair away from her wet cheeks, that only got wetter with his touch. She was crying hard, but silently.  
"S-Sirius, I...y-you c-cant go! No!" Rin cried. She shook her head staring at the ground and mad her grip on his leather jacket so tight her knuckles turned whiter then an eggshell__.  
"Rin, look at me, darling, look" He muttered and picked her chin up, he then cradled her face in her hands. "Rin, baby, dont cry, Ill only be gone a little while" He whispered and kissed her nose lightly.  
"And if you dont!" She cried, stomping her foot, he sighed.  
"I will." He smiled,  
"How do you know?!" She cried, insisting that this was too dangerous from him to throw off as nothing.  
"I just do. Besides, Im to handsome to die" He gave her a confident smile and pulled off his black band ring that had an ingraved wolf hea don it. "Hold it for me?" He asked with a crooked smile. Rin nodded and put it on her thumb, she unhooked her earring and put it in his earhole, he hadnt had one in.  
"Its just a small loop, but youll remember to come home" She whispered softly.  
He kissed her. A kiss that could last forever and was painful to end, he pulled away slightly,  
"I could never forget to come home" he whispered, his breath sweet on her lips. He kissed her forehead then turned to leave with Remus and James who had finished their goodbyes in separate rooms so they could do it alone. The kiss left her sobbing when he walked away, a lump in her throat that couldnt go away.  
_Rins eyes opened, she hadnt slept alot since he'd left one week ago, so that was odd.  
"Do you have that feeling too?" Jessie asked from Remus' bed. She didnt bother to look over at Rin.  
"Yes..." She didnt finish because they heard the front door slam slightly and she jumped up, already running to the door and somehow making it there before Jessie. Rin stood at the top of the stairs and stared at the boys. Sirius leaning against the wall, James sitting on the ground, Remus sitting on the arm of the armchair. They all looked up exhausted, warn out, and beat up. Rin couldnt take it anymore, she ran down stairs. They all heard her and Jessie following close behind, followed by Lily and looked up at the stairs.  
"Rin!?" Sirius stood up straight.  
"Sirius!!" SHe screamed and jumped at him. He grabbed her and grasped her in his arms. Sirius began to spin her around.  
"I told you Id be back home" He kissed her, and she kissed him back. It was just like when he left, but this was happy, joyous. Soon Lily and Jessie were down hugging and kissing their boyfriends aswell.  
"Thank you for coming home Siri" Rin smiled.  
"No need for thanks, darling, I had to come home" He smiled.

* * *

Haroki: There you have it, Dont you just love Sirius? I know I do!  
Kiba: Excuse me?  
Haroki: Sorry, you're my anime boyfriend, his my HP boyfriend!


End file.
